


14,16,18

by Denise_Tyree



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_Tyree/pseuds/Denise_Tyree
Summary: Quentin是史塔克的下属兼情人，跟Tony同居后发现他家的养子Peter对自己暗生情愫。Quentin是聪明人，自然知道不能跟老板的儿子暧昧不明，便一直躲着Peter。直到Quentin跟Tony的生意理念发生根本冲突，Quentin发现自己无法动摇Boss的理念，便把注意力放在了他的继承人身上……





	1. Chapter 1

上.

Peter第一次见到Quentin Beck是在自己14岁的生日宴会上。他的养父那天虽然很忙，但还是如约而至，只不过这次，坐在他豪华跑车主驾驶位置上的是一位他从未见过的英俊男人。“嗨，kid,我成功从董事会那群长舌妇那里把你老爹抢回来啦。”男人冲男孩挤了挤眼睛，在驾驶座上稳坐如山，丝毫没有下车去给史塔克先生开门的意思。Peter隐隐约约意识到，他并不是一个养父手下无足轻重的小兵。

“这位是Quentin Beck，我的……呃，同事？”Tony Stark不自在地跟Peter介绍着司机，被他介绍的男人笑了，舌尖若隐若现。

“幸会，Mr.Beck.”14岁的男孩还有点怕生，目光躲躲闪闪，一不小心就撞上了男人湛蓝的眼珠。那一刻，Peter Parker完全忘记了身后还有一大群吵吵嚷嚷的同龄朋友等待他拉着总裁老爸回来玩闹，只能呆呆地站在那里，不知道该如何举动。

“嘿kid?Mr.Parker?”他的养父使劲晃了晃他的肩膀，“喜欢这辆车？等你16岁生日，我给你买一辆更好的，当然前提是你把驾照考下来……”Peter这才从自己飘忽的思绪中回过神来，脸一下子红到了耳根，他仓皇而逃，招呼也没打，猛地转身一路小跑回到了叽叽喳喳的朋友们身边。

他有一点想跟养父辩解，自己想要的，并不是那辆跑车。

Peter16岁那年，Mr.Stark没有忘记当年的承诺，他自己却差点就忘了当年稍纵即逝的怦然心动。直到那个夏天，Quentin Beck又一次出现在了他的世界里，以一个截然不同的身份。

那天Peter早早做完了家庭作业，正在客厅里摆弄Ned送他的死星。他隐隐约约听见门外有两个男人的欢笑声，意识到养父可能带客人回来了，他正犹豫着要不要收拾一下满地的乐高碎片，Tony已经打开了门锁。当Peter看清他后面跟的是谁的时候，手里拼了一半的死星险些轱辘到地上。

“Kid,你还记得Mr.Beck吗？”Tony兴冲冲地喊着。

记得，怎么可能不记得，他是我这个小书呆子稍纵即逝的光。

Peter慌忙把手中的小孩玩具扔到沙发上，抱着膀不知道该如何打招呼，好不容易想出一句“嗨我是Peter……”话到嘴边却突然想到对方早就知道他是谁，又差点咬到舌头。然而接下来，他的养父给他迎头泼来一盆冷水，冰凉了少年悸动的心，“他现在是我的男朋友。哦不其实我们早就在一起了，最近Quentin决定搬过来跟我一起住，放心我们不会做什么奇怪的事的。你就当你多了个Daddy！”Beck闻言不赞成地瞪了他一眼，转过头来冲Peter尴尬地笑笑，表现得颇有一位外来者的自觉。

14岁时，他可以坦坦荡荡地跟好哥们Ned说，我对一个岁数快能当我爹的男人一见钟情了。16岁，他却鼓不起勇气对任何人坦白，我爱上了我养父的情人。

万幸的是，Tony是个一言九鼎的人，Peter在场的时候，他们真的没做过任何奇怪的事。不过话又说回来，豪宅那么大，两人会在尽头的房间做什么，Peter完全不想知道。有些时候，Peter会参与他们的电影之夜，播到一些R级镜头，Beck会去捂他的眼睛。说实话，Peter很享受他干燥的手指与自己肌肤相亲的触感，可他不喜欢两位成年男人总把他当小孩来看待，于是他会操着变声期的嗓子大喊大叫：“我是个大人了！我甚至已经拿到驾照了，让我看！唔……”Beck的大手滑下他的颧骨，捂住了他聒噪的嘴。Peter感觉自己一瞬间就硬了。他怕Mr.Stark或Beck其中一人会发现他的异样，更怕Beck能感受到自己脸上的热度，便做了他日后也许会后悔一辈子的事——他舔了Quentin Beck的手心，就像他在一些不可描述的小电影里看到的那样。

Beck轻呼一声，倏地抽回了手，但他没有往身上蹭。Peter很感激他，否则Tony一定会猜到他做了什么。Tony听到声音，好奇地扭过头来，“怎么了？我的男孩又在闹什么小脾气？”昏暗的房间里，Peter只能依靠电影自身的光亮，才能看清Beck那深不见底的瞳仁，似乎比往日暗了几个明度。“没什么。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“有些调皮的孩子需要被dad打屁股罢了。” Peter的下身更硬了，他直觉感受到对方的话语里不明不白的调情，却又不敢肯定，毕竟在对方眼中，自己只是个毛都没长齐的小处男。我有什么资格……能跟我养父这样的人比肩呢？更何况，他是Mr.Stark的男朋友，我怎么能……

想到这里，Peter抿紧了嘴唇，僵硬地起身跑回了自己的房间，祈祷着两位成年人没留意他奇怪的跑步姿势。

进入到安全空间后，他一头扎进了柔软的羽毛床，涨得发痛的器官无时无刻不在彰显着自己的存在。Peter紧紧咬着枕套，想着生物实验室里恶心的蠕动生物，遏制着伸手抚慰自己的冲动。然而少年人的荷尔蒙最终打败了毛毛虫，伴随着一声自暴自弃的长叹，他缓缓褪下了自己的睡裤。


	2. 中

Peter闷闷不乐地往家的方向走着。说真的，忘带作业？8岁以来他就再也没干过这么蠢的事了。他明明记得自己早餐的时候把作业塞进书包了啊？而且新来的化学老师也太严格了吧。他怀念以前那位笑容甜美的女士，但很不幸地，她要生宝宝了。噢，我这么想是不是不太好？

他伸手正欲推开自己的房门，却发现门是虚掩着的。Peter顿时警铃大作，下意识地摸向后腰上Tony给他配的贴身报警器，这时，房门内传出一声闷哼。

Peter马上明白过来那是什么声音，心跳不由得加快了。他慌忙缩回手去，抓了抓自己蓬松柔软的头发，蹑手蹑脚地远离了现场。然而，屋内正在进行的一切却像坚韧的蛛丝一样拉扯着他，走得越远，受到的拉力便越大。他可耻地捕捉着里面每一丝微弱的声音，脚步不由自主地愈来愈慢。

他微长的指甲抠进手心，强迫自己清醒，不要回头，不要回头，不要回头。

然而他还是回头了，感觉像在做贼。木地板上铺着地毯，他的运动鞋落地没有一丝声音。他像是一个偷果子的人，潘多拉魔盒里的禁果。

透过房门的缝隙，他看到他的养父背对着他，身上的黑色西装没有一丝褶皱，而他身前的Beck……从这个角度看，Beck往日一丝不苟的头发已经乱成了鸟窝，湛蓝的双眼紧闭，肿胀的下唇被自己死死咬着，纯白衬衫被扯得一塌糊涂，圆润的膝盖贴着Tony的腰间，看上去已经脱力，却还在努力迎合着他养父的每次挺身……

“Honey,你可以叫出声的。”Tony顽劣地前倾，用胡茬去刮蹭男人的脖颈，不知是他进入得更深还是Beck真的怕痒，总之这一动作成功逼出了对方的一声呜咽。

Peter不能再看下去了。他仓皇而逃，没有顾及自己是不是发出了巨大的声响。他应该生气的。这两人怎么可以在他的房间做这种……但他最该气的是自己不是吗？他偷窥自己的养父和他的情人做爱，还幻想着对Beck做出那种事的人是自己……Peter感觉自己在打牙颤，眼睛也有点模糊了。他看着身下不争气的小帐篷，抹了抹眼泪，努力做了几次深呼吸，成功让它平息了下来。

一整天，Peter都没有再回学校。一部分的他想干脆离家出走，跑到大洋彼岸他心心念念的巴黎去，爬上那座铁塔，半路摔死了才好。万一没摔死，他就爬到塔尖欣赏完优美夜色之后跳下去。为何不呢？Tony给他的零花钱，足够他买来回一百次的机票了。

不不不，这太drama了不是吗？这只是一段求而不得的爱慕而已，Peter的生活中还有无数可以安慰到自己的事情。

总会忘了他的。

当天晚上他回了家，如同他预想的一样，两位成年人都没有回来。他有些不敢走进自己的房间，那两人的地点选择真是太糟糕了，从今天起，每晚睡觉前只要瞥向那个书桌，他都会做春梦的。最终，他做足了心理建设，深吸一口气，坚定地推门走了进去。奇怪的是，房间里面跟他早晨出门时没有一丝一毫的不同，他落下的作业好端端地放在他的书桌上，空气中弥漫着青少年特有的体香味，没有任何蛛丝马迹，昭示着这里白天进行过什么淫靡之事。

Peter撇了撇嘴，不知道自己是该开心还是失落。

如果别人听到这两年来Quentin Beck做过什么，他们一定会称赞Peter Parker是个圣人君子。然而除了Peter，根本没人会知道，包括他的养父。Quentin先是纠正他的称呼，要求他称他为Quentin而不再是Mr.Beck。然后，便是一些让Peter整日为之疯狂的肢体接触。Quentin总是趁Tony不在的时候与他促膝谈心，虽然这样的机会并不多，但每次Quentin都会抓住。Peter一开始还很拘束，当他意识到Quentin是个非常合格的倾听者后，便越来越释放天性，成为了喋喋不休的话痨。他们谈Peter以后的职业规划、谈对新政策的看法、谈国际大事……Quentin绝不是个空有外表的花瓶，他的话并不算多，却常常一针见血。也正因如此，Peter一开始并未多想。

后来Quentin开始不经意地轻触他额前的发丝，每次都会换来他的一阵战栗，却强行继续先前的话题，尽管他自己都意识到了自己的语无伦次；Quentin还会倚在沙发上，充满爱意地注视着他的双眼，直至他不得不低下头，声音逐渐趋于呢喃。然而即便如此，Peter却没日没夜地盼望着Tony出差、加班，好让他满足于自己病态的欲望。如他先前想的一样，他每次春梦的主角都是Quentin Beck，坐在他的书桌上，而且他的第一人称视野也只有一个门缝那么宽。真是一点想象力都没有啊，Peter Parker。

我在偷我父亲的宝贝。当Quentin的大手稳稳地拿着剃须刀刮掉他下颌的泡沫时，他的脑海中突然浮现了这个罪恶的念头。他看着镜中自己稚气未脱的脸，和另一个人含笑的眼睛，终于忍不住转身，将那人手中的剃须刀夺过，扔进了水池里。

“Quentin，你到底想怎么样？”男孩刻意压低了声音，借此掩盖自己的紧张。他怕男人说：我能想怎样？我只是在替他尽一些父亲的职责罢了。

然而Quentin却执起了他的手……他的蓝眼睛深情如水，Peter从未见过他这么注视任何一个人，包括Tony Stark。“我想带你去一个地方。”

他们十指相扣，一路小跑着去了实验室。Peter相信自己的手心一定出汗了，Quentin会介意吗？希望不会。只是一段短暂的路程，可Peter的心脏已经跳到嗓子眼了。淡定，Peter，淡定，你马上就是个成年人了，什么都要从容应对。他提醒着自己。

Beck关了实验室的灯，“闭上眼睛。”他命令Peter。Peter遵从了。

“现在，睁开。”熟悉的声音环绕在各个方向，Peter睁开眼，不由得倒吸一口气——他正站在巴黎铁塔的塔尖上！四周尽是点燃夜空的炫美焰火，脚下的城市灯火通明。Peter并不恐高，他总是梦想着自己能在城市的高楼中飞来荡去。但这……这超越了他最狂野的想象。

“Peter!”脚下传来熟悉的声音，Quentin穿着一身铠甲，冉冉飞升。他看上去宛如古希腊的某位神灵，抑或英雄。他升到与Peter同样高的高度，便开始向后倒退，缓缓地，朝他伸出一只手。

Peter没有丝毫犹豫，纵身一跃，向他跳了过去。

他从摩天轮的缝隙间穿梭而过，耳畔回响着女孩的惊叫，又撞破了无数个彩色的泡泡，撞碎了彩虹，最后一头撞到了男人的怀里。两人在空中翻滚着加速，Peter紧紧抠拽着男人的红披风，感受着风的尖啸，在漫天的焰火里，他们跌进了威尼斯冰冷的湖水中。

然而他意识到，自己可以呼吸，他向Quentin靠近，在双唇即将碰触他的一瞬间，他又被湖底的漩涡卷入，一阵眩晕之后，他睁开眼睛，看到了自己卧室的天花板。

床边，Quentin Beck穿着最开始的衬衣长裤，冲他微笑，“喜欢吗？”

他太喜欢了，喜欢到所有语言都失去了原本的意义，他找不出任何辞藻能赞美这伟大的发明。最后，他只能说，谢谢你，Quentin.

“我的Peter，”Quentin低语着，俯下身，轻吻了他的唇，“欢迎来到新世界。”


	3. 下

下.

Peter察觉到，Tony和Quentin的关系愈加紧绷了。起初只是彼此压低声音的争执，最后发展为Quentin强压怒火摔门而去。Peter不敢去问原因，即便他跟Quentin的越轨只止步于一个吻，可他预感到Tony还是知道了。一部分的他有点想傻傻地站出来，把Quentin护在自己身后，自己来承受Tony的怒火。

他好久没见到Quentin了，甚至在他18岁的生日会上，男人也没有出现。想到这里，Peter不禁笑话自己的天真，我在期盼着什么？一个火辣的成人礼吗？那天Quentin确实主动吻了他，当他揪着对方的衣领试图贴近那人的胸膛时，年长男人却坚定地一根根掰开了他的手指，微笑着摇了摇头，“Peter，我不能……”那一刻Peter才幡然醒悟，Quentin不是他的人。Quentin带着歉意哄了他好久，最后才恋恋不舍地走出了他的卧室，轻声给他带上了门。那一刻，少年忍了好久的眼泪终于夺眶而出。

现在，他愈加搞不懂Quentin Beck这个人了。他要的究竟是什么？

此时，此刻，他的疑惑尤甚。

Quentin Beck像一个小流氓一样堵了他的教室门口，他在一众少男少女的窃窃私语声中被Quentin拉得走路都趔趄。“Quen……Beck!你这是做什么？”Quentin对他做了个嘘的手势，拉扯着他往外走。“Peter,我想带你去个地方。”

“又像上次那样吗？”Peter不知哪来的力气，成功站稳了脚跟，他的怒火骤然上升，“然后呢？抛下我？你是个骗子，Quentin，我承认我喜欢你，但我不会再被你玩弄了。”

Quentin一脸震惊地看着他，仿佛他刚刚说的是什么天方夜谭，他受伤的表情让Peter忍不住软了神态，又被对方趁虚而入。

“我的Peter，我永远，永远，不会骗你。”他轻声说着，捧住了Peter的脸，而他没有躲开，“这次，我发誓我绝不会再抛下你一个人。”

于是他就被莫名其妙地带进了这家酒吧。Peter想自己的脑子一定坏掉了。还好，这里还算肃静，他本来以为Quentin会带他来脱衣舞俱乐部之类的……“Quentin,我怀疑你忘了，事实上，我还没到21岁……”Peter扭捏地坐在吧台前，双脚悬空着不知道该放在哪里。

“噢，傻孩子，我怎么可能连这都会忘呢？”Quentin夸张地叹了一口气，挥手朝酒保要了一瓶啤酒，和一杯柠檬水。

“说真的，我觉得我挺不厚道的，自己喝酒，让一个青少年在旁边眼巴巴地看着。”酒和柠檬水被端上来后，Quentin杵着下巴，若有所思地看着身边的男孩，“你知道我跟你dad最近不太合得来的事吗？”

Peter咬着自己的吸管，犹豫了几秒，终于点头承认。

Quentin皱了皱眉头，“他怎么跟你说的？”

“他什么都没跟我说，我自己猜到的。”而且我也不聋。

Quentin叹了口气，一只手搭上了Peter的肩膀，“Tony Stark，是一个十足的，浪漫的书呆子。你敢想象吗？我们共同研制出那么伟大的全息系统，他却给它取名为‘二创’，并且严格限制它的市场！”

Peter差点咬到自己的舌头，他万万没想到，今天的话题竟然是自己的养父。他也为自己之前的傻念头感到羞愧，Tony怎么可能会知道……

“多么荒唐！掌握这样的技术，我们明明可以成为全球数一数二的商业巨头，你老爹却只想用他来构造一个不存在的梦境，他当自己是谁？迪士尼公主吗？”

Peter咬住了下唇。曾经你就是给我构造了那样一个梦境，忘了吗？

“他认为只有受试对象清楚自己处于幻境中时，我们才可以使用这个技术。他是错的，Peter，人们会相信一切我们想让他们相信的东西。我们本可以拥有更多。他口口声声说着甜言蜜语，可却从来不肯听我的。他忽视我，甚至在项目组中排挤我，Peter，我今天要告诉你的是，我俩结束了，我跟Tony Stark，我受够了这个虚伪的男人。”Quentin一口气说完，仰头干了自己啤酒瓶中的液体，Peter盯着男人滚动的喉结，满脑子被他最后一句话充斥着：他和Tony结束了。

男人的长腿踢了一脚Peter的转凳，让他朝向自己的方向。他俯下身按住Peter的双膝，好看的脸向他慢慢逼近，“现在，Mr.Parker,你有什么想对我说的？”

我想说你话太多了，快赶上我了。然而Peter用动作回应了他。

青涩的少年在众目睽睽之下，搂着年长男人的脖子，吻住了他的双唇。酒吧乐队停止了演奏，带头鼓掌叫好。这次，Quentin Beck终于没有推开他。男人捧着他脸颊的双手，轻柔得像是拯救沙滩上将要晒毙的小彩鱼。

“你是真的吗？”一吻终了，少年贴着男人的嘴唇呢喃着，听起来可耻的无助。为什么会问出这种啥问题？我喝柠檬水喝多了吗？还是他酒量实在太差，只是那人津液里的酒精就足以让他意乱情迷？

“真得不能再真。”

Peter分不出神来去琢磨，Quentin是怎么知道这家酒店的暗门的。他又一次被男人揪着衣领，踉跄着跌到了隔间的大床上。他不在意上一个客人在这张床上做过什么，跟他面前的男人相比，没有什么更重要了。

他翻身把男人压在身下，凭着青少年的莽劲扯断了Quentin的皮带。在听到身下人的窃笑后恼羞成怒。“不许嘲笑我！”

“我之前还不信你是个处男，Peter.”男人搂着他的脖子，近乎爱怜地揉了揉他柔软的头毛，“现在我信了。听我的，躺下就好。”Peter有些不忿地躺在破旧的床上，男人修长的手指解开他运动裤的松紧带，连着内裤一起缓缓褪下，粉嫩的头部快活地弹了出来，男孩为这羞耻的一幕捂住了脸，又忍不住偷偷透过指缝观察成熟男人的一举一动。

Quentin三下五除二把自己扒了个精光，修长精瘦的大腿分开，跪在他挺立的阳具上方。一根手指伸进嘴里搅动几下，便向他自己的身后探去……

天哪天哪天哪！！！Peter克制着自己的尖叫，他根本就没在小电影中看到过这样的镜头，他的阴茎硬得要炸掉。不知不觉间，他本来遮住双眼的手已经滑了下去，呆呆地注视着身上人。Quentin冲他挤挤眼睛，手指娴熟地在股间滑动，少顷，便整个人笼罩上来，又一次吻住了Peter柔软的唇瓣。

Peter饥渴地追逐着成熟男人的唇舌，努力回想着小电影里的动作，抚摸着对方挺翘的臀。他的阳具被对方握着，抵着一处松软的入口……

他深吸一口气，祈祷着自己不要太快射出来。以及，是不是应该提醒Quentin戴套？起码生物老师是这么说的……喔！正在他神游时，身上人猛地沉腰，自己的硬挺便深深地顶入到了湿热的甬道内。

“Peter,你走神了。”Quentin的声线突然变得好低沉，Peter从未听过他这样的嗓音。

“我很抱歉，我是说……我大概……唔！！”打断男孩的喋喋不休，只需要一个扭腰。Quentin撑在他的肋骨两侧，咬着自己的嘴唇，缓缓地骑着他。

天哪，他的蓝眼睛……Peter甚至有种想哭的冲动。我终于，终于得到他了。想到这里，他忍不住向上挺身，想埋入得更深。Quentin似乎没料到男孩这一招，一下子就软了腰，跌进了男孩的怀里。Peter面对着突然放大的俊脸紧张极了，下意识地去亲Quentin的脸蛋，却被对方强硬地塞进了舌头。

上帝保佑，Peter真的不敢动。现在的姿势已经够刺激了，他可怜的处男阴茎真的难以承受更多了。但Quentin似乎对他的不作为不甚满意，“Peter,你这样会让我怀疑自己的魅力。”他挣扎着直起腰来，更加卖力地吞吐着Peter湿漉漉的阳具。

Peter咬了咬牙，伸手按住对方的肩膀，猛地一转身将上位者压在了身下，掰开他的双腿，狠狠抽插了起来。Quentin起初还在沾沾自喜地笑着，后来笑声逐渐变成了呜咽，然后便是求饶。

“Pe...Peter，慢……慢一点……我不……我不行……”起初还游刃有余地撸动自己勃起的男人，此刻已经话都说不完整，泪珠摇摇欲坠，恨不得被身下凶狠的撞击撞出眼眶。

男孩的律动其实是毫无节奏的，角度也乱，却时不时地能顶到能让男人尖叫出声的点。Quentin的指甲深深地陷入进了他的肩胛，顺着蝴蝶骨的走向划了好几道血口子。他大声喊着Peter的名字，完全无暇抚慰自己胀痛的阴茎。

“Quentin...Quentin...”Peter努力俯下身同他接吻，他好喜欢亲吻Quentin的感觉，他好爱埋在他身体里……

他一定是不小心说出来了，身下深陷情欲的人又冲他笑了起来，却被他一记直捣红心的猛力顶弄插到浑身痉挛。“是这里吗？”Peter抹了一把已经开始滴汗的鼻尖，深吸一口气，放缓了顶弄的速度，研磨着男人的敏感点。

男人双腿大开，腿间成熟的器官已涨成了紫红色，Peter知道，他快射了。Quentin咬着牙点了点头，脚跟轻踢了一下Peter的屁股。

即使Peter再怎么不经人事，也不会不明白这个动作的暗示。

他强忍着欲望，慢慢将阴茎抽出，直到只有头部埋在穴肉中，又狠狠地掼入。这成功逼出男人一声大概能掀翻房顶的呻吟。他重复了几次，自觉娴熟后加快了速度，没过多久，身下人便抵不住刺激射了出来。

如果刚刚Peter在天堂，那他现在大概就快溺亡在天堂的塞纳河里。剧烈收缩的穴肉不自主地吞吮着他，他再也不能忍耐下去了。几次毫无章法的抽插后，他将浓稠的精液悉数灌入Quentin的体内。

他汗涔涔地倒进了Quentin的怀里。男人还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，身体有些止不住的颤抖，Peter甚至能听见他剧烈的心跳声，宛若雷鼓。

“Peter，”Quentin慵懒地唤他的名字，“我的Peter……”

男孩蹭了蹭他的胸膛，抬头迎上他满是水汽的眼，“Quentin，说你要什么。”

Quentin的表情有一瞬间受伤，他叹了一口气，大手拂上了Peter黏湿的后背，“我要你，Peter。我要你当我的好孩子，我要你听我的话。你能做到吗？”

Peter吞咽了一下，点了点头，“是的，我想，我能做到。”

闻言，Quentin的眼睛闪起了狂热的光，他低头亲了亲Peter的发旋。

“那么这个世界，总有一天会是我们的。”

End.


End file.
